Kal’rën
History Kal’rën is the twin brother of Tal’rëa, but is nothing like his exuberant and somewhat unpredictable sister. Kal’rën is a somber and pragmatic deity who accepts his duty with an earnest and focused devotion. Though he remained silent during much of the Celestial War in the Second Age, Kal’rën’s contribution to the world of Sidereus during the tumultuous time was nevertheless invaluable. At the behest of the One, Kal’rën was able to wrest many of the souls Onûs attempted to devour during that time from the Void Serpent’s grasp. When the demonic agents of the gods of darkness fell upon the Halls of the Dead to collect more souls, it was Kal’rën and his beloved Zörena that stood alone in defense of the souls of the deceased. While Kal’rën is primarily known in his role as the god of death, he is also a god of justice. Many across the world revere him in this regard, particularly judges and officers of the law. In addition, Kal’ren intensely hates the undead. Viewing the undead as monstrosities and abominations that fly in the face of everything that is natural, particularly the natural coming of death, Kal’rën instructs all of his followers not to tolerate the presence of undead in any form even for a brief moment. Since the dawn of the Fourth Age, Kal’rën has taken more significant steps to eradicating undead wherever they may be found – particularly those under the thrall of Onûs. It is said that Kal’rën’s motivations have changed because he has plans to act against Onûs directly, but no one can confirm this in one way or another. Relationships Kal’rën is wed to Zörena, the goddess of Fate. Bound together by the will of the One, they are an inseparable pair and frequently abide within Kal’rën’s domain within the Halls of the Dead. Kal’rën is particularly close with his sister Tal’rëa and her husband Aarûn. Vârsha, the daughter of Kal’rën and Zörena, is an unusual parallel to her parents’ somber and otherwise quiet demeanor, but as a family they are very close and associate well. Kal’rën has only one true enemy – the god Dúnmharú, as he entreats mortals to send others to die long before their time. *Zörena – Wife *Aarûn – Friend (Loyal) *Jolarä – Friend *Sûldin – Friend *Tal’rëa – Twin Sister *Fënrir – Neutral *Eäminn – Friend (Loyal) *Roëna – Neutral *Xi’rian – Neutral (Distant) *Gilana – Neutral *Onûs – Enemy (Hostile) *Aviaz – Friend (Distant) *Zaria – Friend (Distant) *Solon – Friend (Loyal) *Selora – Friend (Loyal) *Tallis – Friend (Distant) *Endëllion – Neutral *Vârsha – Daughter *Snædis – Friend (Loyal) *Zephyr – Friend (Loyal) *Kiala – Friend *Melantha – Neutral (Distant) *Perdita – Neutral *Dúnmharú – Archenemy (Hostile) *Sléachta – Neutral *Revati – Neutral *Iotama - Neutral *Ophira – Friend (Distant) Dogma Death is a sacred part of the cycle of life. It is not an ending but a stage of transcending the mortal coil to pass on into the realm of the divine. It is not a punishment but a way to allow the old souls of the world to seek their rest and to allow the younger spirits to take their place upon the stage of life. Help others die with dignity at their appointed time and no sooner. Speak against those that would artificially prolong their life or steal the life of others, such as the undead. Honor the dead; forgetting them is to forget where we are now – and why. Bring solace and peace to the dying and their kin so that all may know the light of the divine awaits them at the end of the cold and lonely walk of life. Clergy & Temples The Church of Kal’rën is arguably one of the most well known churches across the face of Sidereus. People of all races and creeds flock to the halls of Kal’rën and his clergy because of one simple fact; all things die. With the exception of the Nephel and the Elves, all of the races of Sidereus seek out the clerics of Kal’rën in order to ensure their loved ones are properly cared for as they exit their mortal existence. Clerics of Kal’rën come from all races, even the immortals participate in the faith as their greater understanding of the cycle of existence makes them perfect counselors for grieving members of mortal families. Clerics of Kal’rën typically wear dark blue robes with black trim and sometimes white sashes. Any jewelry they do wear is silver, and commonly adorned with topaz, jade, or garnet. Clerics of Kal’rën always wear their holy symbols openly, as they do not fear retribution from any source. In addition, Clerics of the Judge of the Slain will hunt down and slay undead wherever they may find them. Appearance When Kal’rën chooses to appear in physical form, he takes the form of a tall and somewhat slender male, clad in heavy ebon armor carved in exquisite detail. His skin is pure white like driven snow and his hair is black as night. Kal’rën avoids direct conflict whenever possible, but when he does choose to enter battle he is a terrifying opponent to behold. Religious Practices Followers of Kal’rën typically make time for prayer at midnight and at sunset. Particularly devout followers will also find time for prayer before sleeping and when they wake. Non‐clerical followers of Kal’rën do not typically wear or carry a holy symbol with them – though they will often hang olive branches in or around their place of residence, particularly at the foot or head of their bed. Kal’rën is commonly revered widely by just about every person on the face of Sidereus since his stewardship of the Halls of the Dead means every mortal creature will encounter him at some point. Category:Ilith'ari Lore Category:Ilith'ari Category:Divine Lore